


chatroom: dumbness

by umfox



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umfox/pseuds/umfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dumb day for the avengers and reader (plus me xD Wow I'm bad with summary ^u^ but I don't mind)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/n) has stared a chatroom 

Natasha logged on  
Tony logged on  
Megan logged on (me)   
Thor logged on

Hey guys- Megan 

Hey- Tony 

Hello lady Megan and lady (Y/n)- Thor 

What about me- Natasha

Oh sorry..... hi lady Natasha- Thor 

Oh shut up- Natasha

Hey what does ship mean?- Tony 

Um.... why do you wanna know that?- (Y/n)

Cause on my email a lot of I ship Tony and loki and Tony and Steve or even Bruce- Tony 

If you wanna know what it is go check out devenantART (did I spell it right?)- (Y/n)

Okay I'll be back in a few minutes bye guys- Tony

Tony logged out

Why did you do that he'll get nasty thoughts or even kill you- Natasha

You know about deviantART- (Y/n) 

Yeah Megan showed me- Natasha

Should we stop him?- Thor

Na I wanna see how this go's- Megan

Loki logged on 

Hey loki woki- Megan

Hey brother- Thor 

Hello Megan and brother- loki 

Hey loki?- (Y/n)

Yes (Y/n)?- loki

Do you like Tony?- (Y/n) 

Aww I thought I was going to tell him *whins*-Megan

Oh shush- (Y/n)

So do you loki?- Megan

No why would I?- loki

Cause you winked at him- (Y/n)

Pardon Winking doesn't mean anything- loki

Sure it doesn't *smiles*- Megan

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Few minutes later

RUN B WORDS RUN BRUCE IS ON THE LOSE- Megan

What?- Natasha

What did you do this time?- Thor 

I don't know one minute we were talking then the other minute he is all green and buff!!!!- Megan

 

Bruce logged on

Oh shiz- Megan

Hey Bruce- (Y/n)

HULK SMASH- Bruce 

Gotta run bye babes- Megan

Megan logged off  
Bruce logged off

Well she's in trouble I'm going to go see how this go's- loki 

Loki logged off

Well I have to go with Jane to H-E-B to buy poptarts bye- Thor

Bye- Natasha

Thor logged off

Natasha wanna go train?- (Y/n)

Sure- Natasha

(Y/n) logged off   
Natasha logged off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

(Before you stop reading a bonus ending)

 

Tony logged on

Hey guys devinantART was awesome!!!!!!- Tony 

Guys?- Tony 

Guys?????- Tony 

Well more Limon for me- Tony 

Tony logged off


	2. dress up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and you play dress up then loki and thor catch us what will they say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored :3

"Megan?" (y/n) spoke. Megan and (y/n) sat on the couch bored as hell. Tony went with pepper somewhere,Clint and Natasha were training, Steve and Bruce were at the store and loki and thor went out side to do who knows what. "Yes (y/n)?"Asked Megan in a lazy tone.  
"What are we going to do?" Asked (y/n). Then all of the sudden Megan sprung up like an jack in the box and said: "I've got an idea, come with me (y/n)" Megan said walking to Thor and lokis room.

 

"No I didn't I don't even like poptarts" loki said coming inside with Thor next to him yelling.  
"I don't believe you brother-" Thor said not finishing his sentence. He then saw Megan and (y/n) in there clothes. Megan wearing a Thor outfit, and (y/n) wearing a loki outfit. 

"WE CAN EXPLAIN!!!" Both of Megan and (y/n) yelled out. 

Thor and loki turned to each other and smirked.

We have an idea

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ bounes ending

Everyone came back "were home" Tony yelled 

"I wonder where loki, Megan, Thor, and (y/n) is" everyone said they walked to the noises in lokis room they open the door to see flashing lights every where and the song I'm sexy and I know it song playing. Megan in thors outfit, (y/n) in loki's outfit, Thor in iron mans outfit, and loki in steves. The four of them looked at Natasha, Clint, Steve, Bruce, Tony, and pepper in shock.

 

"WE CAN EXPLAIN!!!!!!!" The four of them yelled

**Author's Note:**

> Well me and my boredness made this ha ha. Look me and you are with the avengers yay!!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first story please dont juge me *hides behind of loki* anyway *pushes loki away* like I said my first fanfic 
> 
> No mean comments plz and if you don't leave anything mean then you get to have loki ^u^ come here loki 
> 
> "GET AWAY" loki said 
> 
> He's such a meanie -_- well bye cuties


End file.
